New Begginings
by NamikazeMia
Summary: Namikaze Mia, dies and goes to Sou Society, but doesn't have any reason to find, in this journy she will find out more about her past and maiby find a new reason to fight. Note: FemNaru, there will be character from other animes But their purpose is only their physical apperance and names. This is my 1 story sorry if is not good
1. Chapter 1

She had fallen. The savior of the shinobbi nations was finally dead; those were the thoughts of one Namikaze Amelia, Mia for friends, daughter of uzumaki kushina and Namikaze Minato. She had lost many comrades in battle, not friends, comrades. During the war climax she had found out that the people she thought she could trust were only using her, oh she knew all her life she knew but for some unknown reason Mia wanted to believe the opposite.

"_After all this time I can´t no matter what rip the seal off and go all kyubby on their ass_" she thought but this was what bother her she hates herself for not walking away and have a new start, instead of playing the martyr, just walking away or at least play the vindictive bitch part, but no all for konoha all for those who put her down in the end she save all their buts with a smile on her face. _"Well my job is done finally some well deserved piece."_ Suddenly darkness fell.

Amelia opened her eyes to see her fallen body in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by the remains of war.

"Well I did not see that coming, seriously is that so difficult to ask to have some piece I am not saying I'm an important case and that are not more people who suffered more but…COMMMMONNNNN!"- was what you could here in a 2 mile radius,

"Hey kid keep it down."

Mia turned round and saw a man dressed in a black kimono handling some kind of sword.

"Who"- but she was cut by the strange man

"I m out of time let me give you a short version ...you dead, I am a shinigammi ,yes there is more than one, am I am sending you to Soul Society the afterlife if you wish so by!"- With that the shinigami drew his sword and preformed the konso letting Mia begin a new adventure the soon would make her find happiness.

Mia woke up in the middle of a forest dressed in a simple white kimono that went to little above her knees with her long hair which reached her feat tied in to pony-tails (like tsunade but longer). Anyone could easily say the she was a site to behold.

"ok let's see. I am dead apparently in the afterlife in the middle of some forest ok I can do this , I don't know anyone, nobody knows me a new start fresh ok let´s explore."

"**So you got yourself killed by that trash you called friends?"**

"**what**_ the...kyubby how are you still with me."_

"**it s seems your father did a better job I gave him credit for, sorry kid you are still stuck with me ."**

"_At least someone familiar. I wanted to ask you something do you happen to know how this dead thing works I am able to feel some kind of energy but is different from chakra."_

"**Since I am a demon I can say that there are 3 main worlds, one is the leaving world, Soul society, and hueco mundo and there are other worlds but you could call them parallel and one of those is the world you came from witch is none to soul society but there is very little knowledge about it and there is hell a place of punishment for those who preferred vengeance to redemption!"**

In the next 2 hours kurama explained everything he knew about S.S , shinigammis and how they fought .

"**There is a small difference between chakra and spiritual energy , I know you lost your desire to fight and that you are sick of bloodshed but I can't hold your energy much longer and if you don't want attention I would at least advise you to let me train you in repressing and using it like it was chakra. In a few hours the shinigammis and hollows will start noticing and you will be in big trouble. What do you say?"**

"_ok but when I can suppress it I will not fight . Never again."_

It have been 3 weeks since kyubby taught little Namikaze how to suppress her spiritual energy. During that time Kurama told her about the noble families and said something that shock her, a lot, apparently the Namikaze household was one of the noble families, so Amelia decided that of that moment she was not Namikaze Amelia anymore she was just plain Mia. She started using a cloak with a hood which made seeing her face quite impossible. And now Mia was walking doe the streets of district 78 because she was lost and not just lost starved to she had not eat for 2 days . In the first weeks she lived in S.S she fed herself with fruits she found in the forest but everything has its limits and her appetite just seemed to grow. Suddenly she bumped with something or whether someone.

"I´m sorry are you ok" she extended one hand and help the person to stand up.

"It´s not your fault I was just running sorry." She gave a look to the person she had bumped and saw a petite girl with short brown hair and big eyes. "hey I have not seen you here are you new?"

"hum…"- but Mia was cut by someone's voice.

"Finally Miko, I was looking for you everywhere...and...Hi who are you?"

Mia took a look at the young man, he was not bad looking but not handsome either.

"Hello I'm Mia and to answer your question- she pointed at the girl now named Miko- yes I'm new I came here about 1 month ago."

"so sorry not to introduce myself, I'm Udu Miko and this is Kakui Himu"

"that's ok , do you happen to know some place where they sell ramen?"- she may be dead and more close but one thing did not change not even in hell, Mia liked her ramen.

"You need food?- Both Miko and Himu screamed at the same time.

"Yhea but just a little, I mostly eat just to remember the flavor, you know I may be dead but …"-mia lied she could not afford to people know of her appetite, her really large appétit that would bring suspicions.

4 weeks later

During this time Mia got to know Miko and Himu better they considered her one of them but Mia still kept her thoughts and fears to herselfand her face to. She ended up living with them on a small house and to pay, she did the house work.

For the last 5 nights The connection between Kurama and Mia was not working and she couldn't talk to him which bothered her since she started have some strange dreams where a voice kept calling her and not just that she kept seeing a rather large golden door she couldn't reach, but she just dismissed, she had another problems even more troublesome problems.

Soul society had the brilliant (please not the sarcasm) idea of putting one or two captain shinigammis doing testes around the districts to see if they could find new recruits. Mia could easily hide her spiritual pressure but still.

This was what most freight her she heard of soul society and it only reminded her of konoha, people who don´t do a thing held important positions and used people has pawns. When the so called pawns solved their problems and got more powerful the rich idiots immediately considered them has villains and traitorous and all because they were weak and afraid.(note: does anybody see the resembles with the council of konoha civilians and central 46?)

"No more, they are not going to use me"- mia was interrupted by Miko

"Himu and I are going to the river, apparently there in no one there today so we decided to go, want to come?"

"Yhea sure I need a bit of fresh air anyways."

They had arrived to the river about an hour ago and everything was going great until a voice call for them:

"Excuse me can we have a moment?"

"_Crap"-_were the only thoughts in Mia's head just "freaking perfect a captain and a vice-captain" she noted because of the way the dressed.

The one that talked the captain had long blond hair and a creepy smile that made him look like he had replace his teeth whit a keyboard. The other one , the vice captain , you could see by the badge in his arm, had brown curly hair and used glasses, he put on a charming mask but Mia could see trough it, after all she was a master when it came to masks."_Something is not right with this guy, is mask has many flaws and he exaggerates in the nice department but I doubt may people distrust him this world his so full of idiots"_

" I'm captain of the 5th division my name is hirako shinji and this is my vice captain Aizen sousuke, we are here because of tests so if you wouldn't mind…" with that both Miko and Himu got close to them as they tested their spiritual energy with some weird advice with numbers.

"This 2 have some potenticial, let´s see now you, and hey why are you all covered up afraid you aren't has good looking as I am?"- Shinji said with a grin and a teasing voice.

"Oh no just afraid that if you see my face you might fall on your ass and gape like a fish everyone has his limits when it comes to deal with ones beauty." Was Mia´s reply with the same teasing voice that for a few seconds made the other four gape at her bold choice of words. Then something clicked in Mia´s mind and she started having difficulties controlling her spiritual pressure. "_what is happening to me why I am I losing control?"_

Shinji didn't have time to reply to the comment since at that exact moment two gigantic Menos appeared. Both Aizen and shinji charged at the 2 menos but hallows started to appear and surrounded Miko and Himu , Mia tried her best to reach them but her immense spiritual energy was difficult to suppress, so without another choice she stepped on the water ( thanking kurama's training in still being able to use chakra and ninjutsu even in death) making hand sins.

"_**Suiton dragon bullet no jutsu"**_ Has soon as her words left her lips the hollows transformed in dust leaving her to passed out friends falling on the floor.

5 minutes before

Aizen had just turned around to see the cloaked figured standing in the water like it was land and shout something making a dragon made of water appear and destroying the hallows. "_What the hell was that , he was standing on water a created some kind of water dragon, and the spiritual pressure…"_

That moment the menos that he was fighting turned to Mia and started to attacking her . _**"Use you power, young one you need it save those in need gain a new reason to fight save them SAVE THEM." **_A voice shouted in Mia's head. Confused more than anything and seeing that the menos were to powerfull she created 1 kagebushin.

Shinji look and:

" What the … there is two of him now!"

Mia knew where this was going but had not other choice.

Her clone started circulating the air around Mia's hand forming a blue sphere.

" the energy is not the same we use and the power is of the chartes what his he?"- Shinji said out loud

"ODAAMA RASENGAN"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The first chapters will be kinf of boring but they have to sice there is lot of explanaicions and intruductions

i dont owne naruto or bleach

* * *

A giant explosion was heard and the Menos was destroyed. The amount of energy in that attack could be detected in the air, it was simply extraordinary.

"_Who is this guy, that attack, I never saw one of those, and the amount of spiritual energy…"- _were the thoughts of the captain. And with that he destroyed the last menos.

Mia fell on the floor, panting and looking to the place where Miko and Himu were she started getting up to check on them but was stopped by Aizen:

-"There is no need to worry, they are just exhausted. Could you tell me what that attack was, I never have seen such thing it was …"- Aizen was cut by shinji that stood now in front of the young girl

-"I would like to know as well, it's obvious you have potential as a shinigami and obviously know how to fight an explanation could be convenient".

Mia didn't know what to do. She was cornered. She didn't want to explain her past much lest let them know that she remember it. She had to find an excuse and fast.

-"you may be a captain but I don't think that it is of your concern, I don´t have to explain myself to you "

Shinji cut her off: "what if you are a threat, we need to know…"

Mia thought_ Dimmit maybe …-"_Still if I have to explain myself is to your leader and only him."

"I am not in a mood to force it out of you, so we will take two (gesture to Himu and Miko) to their home and you will come with us I m sure that that amount of spiritual energy you used must have set some alarm in the 12 division crazy". He then gestured to Aizen. Said person took both bodies and sunshin away. Leaving behind the captain and Mia.

* * *

The young girl turned to shinji and said something he was not expecting:

"By the way I **HAVE NO INTENTIONES OF BECOMING A SHINIGAMI**"- almost screaming the last bit of the sentence.

That left shinji's mouth gape, but did not last as he asked with a lazy voice:

"Do you realize the amount of people that would beg for your place, to have this opportunity, I know you must have heard things but you...- he was cut

"I apologize Mr. Captain but you don't know me so please do not assume things"- Mia was trying to control her temper. She couldn't give him a speech about her life to shut him up so she tried her best to remain calm, and started talking again but now in a more lay back posture. – "Shouldn't we go I am positive it would be better?"

With his piano smile the captain started walking and making small conversation.

* * *

"Aren´t you hot, all covered up with those clothes, why do you wear them?" His voice sound bored but his eyes betrayed a small amount of curiosity.

"I just fill like it, I am a person that likes to keep things to myself and by the away my name's Mia."

She answered not really knowing why she hides herself maybe fear, she couldn't' be recognize as a noble cause for what kurama told her when her parents died in the sealing they became enable to go to Soul Society (and to know who she was only possible by a blood test or… she didn't know the other reason she hadn't talked with kurama in such a long time), shame ,possibly for her past but still a part of her would like to know how people would react when they find out she is not a he. God those suckers.

"Weird, well to each it's one grab my hand tight."

Shinji then sunshin with Mia to meet with the 1st division captain, leaving a trail of dust behind.

* * *

AIZEN POV

As I left those kids to in their home I started thinking about that person. The energy used was amazing and there was skill. Oh yes there was, but something seemed of about that character. He didn't show his face, it was easy to see that he didn't want to speak with him or his captain when they got to the river since e stayed behind and was very cautious. He could ruin his plans, but it is too early to tell. For now I will just have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Note to THEBLACKSEAKEEPER, thank you for the review i love your stories


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji and Mia had arrived, but the captain stopped her and warned her:

"We are about to meet the 1st division Captain, so please behave."- He didn't know much about the clocked fellow but in the time they spent until their arrival shinji could see that despite the distant aura this person was much of a joker. He just prayed that Mia wouldn't do something stupid that would leave the soutaichou in one of is crazy tantrums, not many knew but the 1st Captain behind closed doors and in a moody spirit was worse than the female population in that time of the month. One day when the 2 ex-students (ukitake and the 8th division captain) of the soutaichou decided to prank him for the old times, let's just say that never NEVER combine and leave a crazy old geezer with 5 pounds of sugar, 2 of the most spicy peppers and the bills for the booze used in the New year's party in a locked room especially if he's left there for several amount of hours, cause then he will have time to plot and ho boy… The scars and trauma in the shinigami population memory were still fresh.

Mia lazily looked at him and said:

-jeez, relax, it's not like I'm going all Tobi-man on his ass."- During her living days despite not wanting to admit she actually enjoyed seeing Toby (Crazy masque bastard, has she often called him) while in their fights pissing off is companions. She always thought that if he wasn't all "the world will be mine, suck it B*tch" they could actually become very good friends. And let's not forget of his goal to kill her, well not killer just suck out her little fury problem and leave her to death, but she couldn't point that in him after all if her "best friend" shove up a hole in her chest and her annoying pinkette banshee of a team mate kept constantly trying (key word trying) to punch her, mia couldn't really blame Tobi, she was still curious about his real name though maybe it really was Tobi maybe not she never found out, Anyways…

Shinji looked at her wondering who the hell this Tobi man was but soon forgot it as the doors opened and they were led inside.

Soutaichou stood in the middle of the room and the other only person in the room was the one opening the door, the soutaichou's vice-captain.

-"Shinji report."- was the order yammamoto gave him.

-"as you know Vice-captain Sousuke Aizen and I were ordered to look for potential shinigammis and… - Shinji continued telling him everything that happened.

- " Interesting, very interesting- he then turned to mia that during all the time shinji spoke she remain quiet and didn't move like she was frozen in place- you were brought to me can you explain those attacks and why won't you join Soul society?"- He said it like she had the privilege to say no.

Mia seemed to wake from whatever she was thinking, and suddenly she was by yammamoto' s side with eyes sparkling with joy( even if no one could see them) and asked something that for sure would be reminded and stay written in history books.

"Can I braid your beard?"

Silence fell. WTF was crossing the 3 males in the room mind. The vice-captain started blabbing about respect and property, Shinji's jaw hit the floor and you could see his eyes popping out. The most surprising and remarkable reaction was the soutaichou's. With eyes wide opened he started crying, anime style, the traumatizing part was when yammamoto opened his mouth:

"-Finally after hundreds of years I finally found someone able to appreciate the art and beauty that revolves around styles of …- That was enough, seeing the horrified expressions of his employers he faked coughed and said:

-" Well shinji and vice captain you're dismissed I will be talking alone with Mia- Mia that was thinking that she just liked to play hairdresser and not many people had longed hair like hers, ,looked at the 1st division captain subspecialty "_He didn't use any pronouns, crap he must know I'm a girl. Well it's expected from the strongest shinigami."_

The vice captain tried to protest but to no avail so the 5th captain and the 2st vice captain left the room leaving behind the other two.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't owe naruto or bleach**

**PAIRINGS HELP PLEASE:**

Shinji

Byakuya

Aizen

Ichigo

Oc character (with the looks of usui from kaichwa maid Sama)

Other

* * *

The doors closed and Yammamoto turned to mia:

"As you must have noticed **Miss** I would liked an explanation and preferable a very detailed one".

"_I don't have any choice and maybe it's better have someone that knows of my past and history" _Mia mused.

"Very well but I must warn you it's a really long story, and in the end please keep it a secret – then for the next 3 hours she told him everything about her life, the shinobbi life, her suffering and betrayal.

* * *

**YAMMAMOTO POV**

Here listening to this child, no woman, someone that has passed through so much is no child. It amazes me, how she kept her innocence, yes she killed and lived in a world of blood, but still, it's easy to see the haunted sound of her voice while she speaks of her past, it's no wonder she doesn't want to be a shinigami. Even I have to admit the corruption exists in here. But somehow this girl makes people want to help her it's like she pushes people to them and actually it breaks my heart to see that such young life hasn't got a dream or goal in life. When she told me her real name I was not surprised, her aura resembles of the Namikaze family, and the story about her tenant.

"I know that you're afraid of trusting I can understand that really I can, but even so it's not too late, you are starting a new journey and I am not telling you to start trusting everybody and opened yourself but just try giving I choice, you could live again you have another opportunity, just think about it. I propose a deal, you go to the shinigami academy, join and decide if you want to continue, than if you became a shinigami, you will do your duties, but if somehow you want to leave, even if someone says you can´t I have a plan that would grant you freedom."- I said with hopeful eyes.

**END YAMMAMOTO POV**

* * *

**MIA POV**

"I can't keep moping around I think maybe I should give it a chance but it will depend in this plan of yours"- I couldn't trust anyone now but that didn't mean that I have to change who I am.

**END MIA'S POV**

_AFTER ONE HOUR_

"And that is pretty much it." Ended yammamoto

"Very well I accept, but I must remind you I don't hold any trust and most likely never will, but I will give it a shot."- Mia said.

"I will make sure you are taken to your new room and have someone escort you- when mia was about to leave the commander stopped her- and by the way good luck Miss."- He said looking at her. Even if he didn´t show yammamoto was curious to know how the girl looked like.

"Thank you."- And before she left she decided to make a very happy yammamoto-"can I still braid your beard?"

Her only response was a grin that threat to split his face in 2.

**SHINJI'S POV **

It had been about 4 hours since those two were left alone and shinji had become rather impatient. Then the door opened.

"Finally"- I muttered but Mia still heard.

"Why are you still here then, I going to find someone to lead me to my new room, I will be joining the academy after all". Mia said

"So you will be a shinigami, ok, I will lead you there, after all I'm bored don't wanna go to the office, too much paperwork."- Mia didn't even bothered correcting him and saying maybe she will be a shinigami, she just kept walking, but deciding to have some fun, she turned just her head around in the lone hallway opened her clock and said something that almost gave me an heart attack.

"By the way, I 'm a girl"- she turned again and kept walking.

My brain didn´t work, I was in some kind of trance.

"YOU'RE a WHAT!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews now I will focus more in "Two in one" so I maybe won't update this fic for at least 2 weeks.

I must say that there in a few more chapters will be a time skip to ichigo's time.


	5. Zampakuto105years later

Mia sighed as she looked at the sky. It had been 4 years since she met Shinji. She softly laughs as she remembered his astonished face when he discovered she was no male. She had to watch him rant things she didn't understand for about 10 minutes until he calmed down. The girl remembered him ask the reason why she wore the cloak, but all he had for a response was silence. In these four years the only person that knows how she looks is Him, not even the old man, like she called the so-taichou much to his irritation, knew.

Mia had entered the academy but maintained a low profile. Not to grab any attention she was average. And she likes it. She sometimes got annoyed when people mumble to others questions like how **he** looks, and that he must be some cliché super-hot-guy that in the right moment will show himself to others. Like really?!

The young Namikaze kept in touch with the 5th division captain, over the time spent with him Mia come to discover that he was a bloody pervy idiot, but a strong bloody pervy idiot. She lost the count of innumerous times he had tried, tried being the key word, to hug her many of this times in front of others that started to think the captain was going gay.

She got up, her body form pressed in the grass. Today was the day they would get their zampakutos. She didn't like the idea of getting a weapon but her opinion soon changed when she discovered that their zampakutos were bits of the shinigammis soul.

Her thoughts were soon replaced with worries. In the last 7 months, strange hollow appearances had occurred and her gut was telling her that something bad was coming and fast._ This will be so troublesome; at least I still have the deal I made with Yamma-jiji. The chamber 46 can go take a walk if they think they can stop me for getting the hell out of this place if necessary!_ She thought.

All students were in a dark room. The room was composed by 5 large lines of chairs that circled the room in the middle was a strange "statue" which resemble a cylinder, it was that statue that was utilized when getting a zampakutos, the shinigammi put his or her hand in its base, a large light appeared and your hand sunk and grabbed your katana in many times when one of the students had large amounts of reiatsu you could feel it.

The shinigammis to be were nervous, the main reason being that this year captains had actually come to the ceremony and some had brought their fukutaichos. They almost a heart attack when the first division captain showed.

Yammamoto had arrived and looked around. Mia hadn't arrived yet. The whole reason he was here was to see how her zampakuto would be like. The girl had extreme potential, but she had suffered a lot to. Whatever happened in the next years will determinate what she will do with her life. He just hopes she finds her way, not destroying anything in the way.

Shinji was pissed off. Just this morning when he woke up he felt a little bit light headed he would have dismissed it for a bit if it wasn't for Hyori's none stop laughter. He looked himself in the mirror and froze in terror, he was freaking bald. It turned out to be Sousuke's fault, _the bastard_ he thought. Shinji lost all his morning looking for a wig and not listening to the little blond she-devil comments in how he should keep it that way, and now the cherry in the cake, Mia was freaking late. He considerate her very good friend, he always love to tease her and attack her with his super hugs even when people were looking. So now his worried just because the recluse blond is late.

A line of students was formed and one by one took their katanas. There was a click and the captains noted that someone got in.

It was a person but he/she was hooded. Ukitake noted and turned again to the others. Unlike the other captains he found it nice and a duty to be present in the zampakuto ceremony unlike his good friend who he had to drag. Funny thing was that their sensei that never cared what they actually did was quite eager to them being in the ceremony, giving the room a scan the 13th division captain noted that even the 6th taichou was there! Accompanied by his grandson, the freaking stuck ups, oh god if people heard him. _Ok something interesting is definitely going to happen, but if it a good or bad thing I have no idea._ Ukitake mused.

**Mia's pov**

Five more minutes and my turn would have passed! Ok, I 'm nervous, there so many people in here.

"-Mia"- the professor said.

It is my turn! Time to shine. Gods of Ramen give me strength.

I walked to that weird block of stone, I have no idea what name it as, maybe I should pay more attention in classes…naaa I 'm ok.

I put my hand above it and suddenly warm light engulfs me.

**Byakuya's Pov**

I don't get it. Grandfather may be a taichou of the gotei 13, but the idea of attending this is absolutely preposterous. This year there has not been many students to look out for so why in king's name did he drag me to this instead of letting me train!

The next student is a bit weird. He is wearing baggy black pants and a hood covering is face, there is something fishy about him.

When he tries to pull his zampakuto an incredible amount of reiatsu appears it is so much it is starting to hurt.

-"Sugei"- I said flags bad.

I turn to look at my grandfather and he is as astonished as I am.

-"Incredible indeed!" he says to me.

Not a minute after the room where the ceremony is held is flooded with light…

**105 years later…**

It is a beautiful day in karakura town. A boy in his late 15teens, with spiky jet black hair and eyes closes his door and makes his way to school.

Not so long after he reaches school he comes across his new neighbor that he met 1 week ago. His new neighbor is a blond haired girl, her hair reaches her shoulders it's tied in a ponytail but you can still see that her hair is curly. She is wearing the school uniform but in her own way. She is wearing a tie like the boys, her shirt ends is not roomed inside her skirt but out (**I don't know how to explain, is like she just put the shirt )** and speaking of skirt she is a bit taller than average girls but her legs are long so her skirt become a bit short. For the short time he has known her he could describe her as a fire cracker happy girl but with mystery lurking around her.

She is talking to one of the school delinquents, the boy with orange hair, what was his name? Ah Ichigo Kurosaki, she must be asking for directions to her classroom. He goes away and I approach her:

"- Morning Sasuke!"

Her blue orbs look into mine.

"- Good morning Mia."


	6. Meet the orangette and whose the Corky

**_sorry for the tardiness but i had a lot of problems at school and now i am currently on holidays so i will try to update all my stories starting with these one, these chapter and the next will be a tad boring since characters need to be intreduced..._  
**

**_about parings please tell me who should be with Mia.  
_**

**_i own nothing  
_**

* * *

**3rd person pov**

If someone asked her how it felt, she would say it was an incredible strange feeling. After dyeing, Mia never gave much thought about the others in her world. They had betrayed her, she was dead and period. It had happened and it was already over. It wasn't worth it to dwell in the past.

But looking to her "new" friend reminded her of little memories that could be called good memories.

The boy next to her had his hair, facial features and some bits of his personality just like Sasuke. But he wasn't him. The Sasuke she knew was a week minded traumatized and easily influenced boy that chose the wrong path. The teen next to her was Sasuke physically, hell his name was the same, but they weren't. In the week they met she learned that he was a collected but hard headed boy that lived happily with both his parents just like a happy family should.

She didn't understand why a "clone" of the duck butt haired teen was living in this world, maybe it was just a coincidence maybe it was a second chance, Amelia didn't know, but that didn't matter. She cared for the kid, he was, even if she only knew him for a week, a good friend.

Perhaps, the blond was friends with him for selfish reasons; maybe she just wanted to remind herself of home. Who knew...?

She was pull out of her musings by the raven.

"- So are you nervous about school, after all it is your first day!"- He looked at her with a smile.

_This defiantly isn't him…_ - the girl thought.

"- Not really, just a bit exited you know, I love to meet new people." – Maybe she lied a bit after 100 and some years a person, especially someone as hyperactive as Mia, would become bored with life, though she did choose Karakura has a new location because unlike the other towns these one held much more spiritual pressure than any other, in fact she just knew big things were to happen here, and just a little hunch, the blue eyed woman felt that the time to meet old friends was close, even if they didn't remembered her. Oh well… one problem at the time.

* * *

**Karakura high School, 8h00min**

**Ichigo's Pov**

Just one more boring day in old Karakura. The only things that changed were the amount of ghosts I have been seeing. Oh, and the faces of the punks that start fights with me because of my hair color, seriously labeling someone as a delinquent just because the color of your hair is the stupidest thing but who listens?

"Ohayo, Ichigo!" – A brown haired goofy looking boy said towards the orangette

"Morning Keigo, and do you have to be so loud in the morning, the day has barely started?!"- Ichigo replied, knowing that no matter what the smaller teen would not listen to him. _ Has anyone ever listened to me to begin with? - _Kurosaki sulked with a well known frown on his face.

"But haven't you heard the news a new student is coming, that doesn't happen a lot in here don't you think it is weird… dude I hope is a girl!"

Ichigo stopped paying attention to the younger teen ruckus even though he agreed with the "strange" comment. It was rare to appear new students in their school. (_**Note this is before rukia shows up so transfers are rare)**_

* * *

**3****rd**** person pov**

The teacher entered the room as the students sat down:

"Good morning everyone, today as you may have heard- in hear the teacher shot a look in keigo's direction- we have a new student so please Say hello To Amelia and please welcome her"

* * *

**Mia's Pov**

I hate when people call me Amelia, why can't she call me Mia like I told her. Stupid geezer teacher. Though I am older than her…urg never mind.

I enter the class room, turn to the class and present myself.

"Morning, I'm Uzumaki Amelia, but please call me Mia, it is nice to meet you!"

I eyed the class and an orange haired kid catches my eye. He is reeking reiatsu, how hollows haven't come to him and kill him I have no idea, well it seems by boring life just became less boring. He notices my look and turns away from my stare with a light blush. I chuckle, less boring indeed!

* * *

**16h00min**

Finally school ended, it should be forbidden to kids to endure such traumatizing hours of wasted…ok now I am rambling. Not looking where I am going something hard steps in my way.

"what…"- 3 bulky man not older than 30 looked at me, and the look they gave me made me only want to tear the eye balls out.

"Hello miss, are you lost, maybe we could help you…"-

Disgusting, how humans, no, trash like this was blessed with the miracle of life I have no idea. I better deal with this I am hungry and don't want to get home late.

"I'm not, so if you excuse me I will be of"- I turn to leave but a greasy hand in my wrist stops me.

"Why not stay with us for a little bit" he stars to get closer but I put some strength in the hand her was grabbing me with and turn him around kicking while I'm at it. He falls on the floor and the others angered come at me. I aim a punch but stop as the boy from my class Ichigo appears in front of me and deals with the punks.

"Hey are you alright?"- He asked concerned.

"Yes thank you, although I had it covered, why did you help me?"

I raise an eyebrow and rubes the back of his head.

"Sorry is just force of habit, by the way you should treat that"- he points at my arm where a small but deep cut was, hum she was so distracted she didn't even noticed the punk must have made it. I may be powerful but a human body isn't the same.

"My dad has a clinic he could check it" he says thought he seemed embarrassed when mentioned his dad.

"Sure thank you2- this kid is not normal, this could be a good moment to know him better.

We start walking, we reach what I suppose is his house; he turns to me and says.

"Just a little warning, my dad can be … how do I put it… corky, so …just be careful"- he tries to find words while stuttering a bit. _Cute kid…_

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Ichigo opened the door to his house and at that moment he is assaulted by a large man with a goatee and a doctor's coat.

_Corky in deed…_was Mia's thought as she watched the display with a smirk in her lips.


End file.
